Babysitting the Koopalings
by Yoshi with a Moustache
Summary: Noel isn't exactly a kids type of person. But when a mysterious man calls her up, offering to a big bucks to babysit for the weekend, she eats up his offer. But there's a catch, he has eight kids. With an estranged man nanny, three child prodigies and an overly friendly bird, will she survive the weekend or will she go insane trying?


"WHAT?!" I screamed into the phone. "Eight kids? No way!" "Please, I'll pay you $2000 for the weekend." He pleaded. I could hear the desperation in his voice. "Okay." I sighed. "Where and when?" I was okay with $2000 for two days and eight kids. It was more than I got payed in three months.

The mysterious man told me where he lived and when I had to be there. I slammed the corded phone down onto the charger. My best friend Sydney eyes me with suspicion, but turned her attention back to the tv.

The 60" flat screen tv was one of the only things from the 21st century in this apartment. Well that is if you don't count electronics. The tv played a rerun of Senfeild. What an old show.

"Who was that?" Sydney asked.

"I donno. Some guy wants me to babysit for his for his kids."

"Cool. How much is he paying?"

"2000$for the weekend."

"Holy shit! How many kids does he have?"

"Eight."

"God, do you want help?"

"Nah, I think I'll be fine. But if I need help, I'll call you or Paige okay?"

"'Kay." Sydney agreed before turning her attention back to the tv.

Sydney had straight blonde hair that came down to her shoulders. Her eyes were and emerald green and a diamond stud was stuck in her nose. Sydney may not be the most caring person in the world, but she has an IQ of 175 and is going to get a degree in Quantum Dynamics.

The door of our apartment flew open to reveal an enraged Paige. "I can't believe he would do this to me!" She babbled on. "He cheated on me with that hoe-bag! Can you believe it?! Then he was like, 'I still love you," that jerk!" Paige was the typical blonde. Bouncy curls and blue eyes. Perfect smile and boobs. She's a hipster and is going to makeup school. And then there's me. Boring brown hair with freckles.

Unlike Paige and Sydney I was polar opposite. I'm covered in tattoos and have just about anything that can be preirced preirced. People say I look like Alia Shawkat. I'm going to university for a degree in music and right now I work at a tatoo shop.

My phone buzzed. I glanced at it. It was from Cory. He was my Bestfriend. My background was of him and I. It's was took at one of his parties. We were making retarded selfie faces. It was a text. It read, "Hey"

"What do you want?"

"Can me and Aaron come over?" Sydney eyed me.

"Can Cody and Aaron come over?" I asked.

"Hell NO!"

I texted back. "Sure. But bring Chinese food. And lots of it."

Paige came from her room an flopped onto the couch beside me. "Do we have to watch this?" She complained. Sydney picked up the remote and threw it at her. Paige smiled and and started flipping through channels. But we all knew she was going to one place, and one place only; MTV. I watched the show for awhile before retreating to my room.

Our apartment was pretty shabby. It was a basement apartment with wood panelling and a squeaky roof/floor. There was a separate entrance door and snow seemed to drift up and trap us inside. Our apartment was pretty updated other wise. We had a big 60" tv and speakers lined the walls for surround sound. Although the carpet was yellowing and our bathroom could use some updating, we still made due with what we had.

Later that evening Cory and Aaron came over. Their arms were filled with Chinese food. They set it down on our coffee table. They took their toques and scarves off and made themselves comfortable.

"I thought I said they couldn't come over?" Sydney said.

"I thought I said you couldn't have Kale over. But guess who gets to listen to your sexcapades."

"Touché." We ate the Chinese food till we were bloated. Then we played minecraft till almost midnight.

"I'm going to bed." I said; fianlly bailing on them. I flopped onto my bed thinking about the hell I was going to endure tomorrow. But I fianlly dozed off, into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up disoriented and drowsy. I realized that downing an Advil, a sleeping pill and a birth-control pill wasn't such a good idea. My stomach had a storm brewing and it was coming fast.

I ran to the bathroom an slammed the door behind me. I sat over the toilet waiting to hurl. But I finally got fed up and shoved my fingers down my throught to hurry up the job. After fianlly convincing myself that I had no more insides to throw up, I washed up and left the bathroom.

I snuck into the kitchen. It was somewhat modern, somewhat 1632. (Note my extreme exaggeration) We still had white appliances and green checkered countertops, but we had alot of nifty cooking appliances. Like a stovetop popcorn machine and a fondue pot. I swung the fridge door open in hopes if something. After much consideration, I settled on a half eaten carton of rice. Throwing it in the microwave

I started to wonder what I had gotten myself into. Eight kids? How many chicks did he knock up!? The microwave beeped obnoxiously, scaring me half to death. I walked back to the living room; setting my Asian cuisine on the coffee table and sneaking back into my room.

I grabbed my sketchbook and my phone. I sat on the couch flipping through channels. Watching quietly, I knew otherwise Sydney would give me hell. I opened my sketchbook to one of my latest drawings. I was proud of this one. It was of a fallen angel. An anime one of course. And as I began entranced in drawing, I didn't even hear the footsteps behind me untill it was to late.

"Hey!" The voice said. I almost jumped right out of my skin. I turned around to see Sydney standing there in her pink pajamas.

"Hey," I said sheepishly.

"Hey!" She said, clearly annoyed at the 'racket' I was making.

"What time is it?" I asked timidly.

"It's seven thirty." She said.

"So?..."

"Well, I was trying to sleep in today! But apparently not!" She threw her hands up in frustration.

She sighed but walked over and sat next to me. She stole the remote and flipped from the show I was on. I fianlly looked back down to my drawing. My once perfect masterpiece now had a big, black, in the way, angry line through the middle of it!

"God dammit!" I muttered, flipping to a blank page. I shut my sketchbook in frustration and turned my attention to my phone. There was a single message. It read, "Last night was awesome! Lol!" It sounded like a message a douche bag sends you after a one night stand, but I knew all to well it was from Cory.

"What do you want asshole?" I texted back.

"Hey," I said awkwardly.

"Hmm?" Sydney hummed.

"Could you help me pick out an outfit to wear there?" I looked down a my arms and chest. Half naked biker chicks, roses, gang symbols, Latin script that literally said, "Fuck with me and you'll dont know what hit you!" I don't know about you, but I figured that wasn't the best thing to show to eight small kids.

"Why? You're kinda askin' the wrong person here." She said sarcasticly.

"Well,..." I said guestering myself. I currently had on a 'skanky' tanktop, no bra and a pair of lace shorts. Not the most appropriate kids appeal.

"Why wouldn't you ask Paige?"

"She'll make me buy three hundred dollars worth of new clothes!"

"Okay, but later." She agreed. She turned her attention back to the tv as I inwardly cheered.

We watched about three more episodes of Big Bang Therory before Paige crawled out of bed. She wasn't the greatest morning person. Hair tangled and makeup smeared, she came and crawled into the recliner beside us.

"Mornin' sunshine." I said sarcasticly. She flipped me the 'bird' as her glare was fixated on the tv. But even in her groggy state I could still make out a barely there smirk. Fianlly after putting it off for an hour and a half, I started getting ready for the day.

Sydney helped me get dressed. We covered my arms in a lilac cardigan and a pair a yoga pants. She helped me pack clothes then left me for dead. I packed personal goods, then I started packing entertainment. First and foremost, my phone, then my sketchbook, some sheet music, a book, then my laptop.

We were siting watching tv when the door burst open. Cory burst through like he owned the place. Aaron close behind. "Whats this I hear about you goin' to babysit some kids all weekend?!" He demanded.

"I'm gonna get paid two thousand dollars. That's more than I get paid in three months!" I exclaimed.

"But still!" He pouted.

"It's one weekend out of your life."

"Fine!" He crossed his arms like a little kid.

"I have to go soon. It takes a good hour and a half to get to Dark Lands and I have to take a bus, so it'll take twice as long!" I vented.

"I could drive you?" Aaron offered.

"Really?!" I asked hopefully. "You don't have to."

"I will. I have to go there anyways. I should visit my mother." He pondered.

"Oh thank you Aaron!" I gave him a bear hug in response. So with that I sat back down. We talked and watched tv for about another hour. Then we said our goodbyes and headed for the hills.

Aaron's single cab truck barley contained all our crap, most of our suitcases sat in the box but out few important things sat with us, making it quite a tight fit. For the first hour of the drive there was silence, minus the hum of the radio and my constant cursing of the bumps in the road messing up my sketch. "What'cha drawing?" He said glancing over the console, yet still keeping an eye on the road. I looked down at the drawing, it was a pretty girl, couldn't have been more than six and she had her arms wrapped around her little brother, still a baby. They were both scarred and had a look of terror in ther eyes. I never really knew what was going to be birthed onto the paper untill I was done.

"Uhh...?" I said awkwardly.

"Still the same Noel Portman as high school I see." He was right. Aaron was my first real friend. I had transferred to his school halfway through my junior year, I always sat near the back with my head in a drawing. He was the first one to talk to me and he broke me out of my shell. Well, before that I was a druggie, with a potty mouth to be proud of. Not to say I'm not one now, it was just less controlled back then.

"Hey you wanna stop at McDonalds?" He asked. McDonalds always made me sick. The only time it's good is when you're high as fuck and right after the dentist. But I figured the janitor wouldn't mind.

He pulled up to the nearest McDonalds. We ordered and sat down. Aaron downed his burger like it was nothing and was now working on his fries, while I picked away at my burger.

"Hey. Remember when we were seniors and we came here drunk and high and you threw up right on our food?" Aaron asked laughing rather hardly at his memory. I joined in, after I had met them, I had the best memories in all my life.

I tried to keep talking through my giggles, "And remember when we were high at school and you to Ms. Frenzilmater to go fuck herself?!" I laughed.

"HEY! I got suspended for that!" He defended himself.

"But still you got to sit in your room and smoke for two weeks!" I sniped back.

"Again, Tochè." He said.

There was silence as we recovered from our giggles. We continued with our conversation. Even though Cory was my best friend, I couldn't have really deep conversations with him. Aaron was always someone I turned to when I needed advice or a shoulder to cry on.

After my trip to the bathroom and another shoving of the fingers down the throat, we were off. The rest of the drive was fairly quiet as car rides go.

After much turning around and a couple dead ends, we found the right driveway. Aaron drove up slowly, admiring the tall majestic spruce trees that lined the driveway. As I admired the trees I hadn't noticed Aaron had stopped. I glanced forward and saw a huge castiron gate. Aaron slowly rolled down the window and a wave of cool autumn air rushed in. He leaned out the window and buzzed a buzzer.

A deep gruff voice answered, "Name and reasoning for visit?"

"Noel here for the babysitting job." Aaron answered unsure.

A minute or so later the big gate slid out of the way. Aaron continued up the driveway and I was amazed at what I saw. These people weren't rich they were loaded! And this wasn't a mansion it was a castle!


End file.
